Prettier Than the Moonlight
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: By accident, Rodney catches a glimpse of Jennifer Keller completely naked. Inspired by the sight of her beauty, he composes a love poem for her.


**SGA Fanfic**

_**Prettier Than the Moonlight**_

BeautifulAlice

Summary: By accident, Rodney catches a glimpse of Jennifer Keller completely naked. Inspired by the sight of her beauty, he composes a love poem for her.

Pairing: Rodney/Radek friendship. Slight Rodney/Keller undertones.

Setting: Directly after "Quarantine" in Season Four, though very little spoilers.

Rated: M for one scene of nudity, just to be safe.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Keller, I was thinking about heading to-" Rodney halted, seeing a naked Jennifer Keller looking at the bed and getting some clothes to wear laid out for the day. He blushed brightly; feeling utterly stunned and…couldn't help staring at her. And then his senses kicked in, and he hastily left the room, running as fast as his legs could carry him back to his labs.<p>

He and Keller had been dating for almost a year, it was true, but he had never actually seen her completely _naked._ As in-with no clothes on. As in, her bare skin showing itself for the whole city to see. The thought made his face burn, and he was grateful that most everyone was asleep right about now. He thought back to seeing Keller's body, naked, in her room. Bending slightly to pick her clothes up that she'd laid out earlier in order to put them on. How beautiful her skin had appeared. How she had managed to be captured in the moonlight.

The thoughts made him smile slightly. Keller was as beautiful as the moon, if not more so. He then spotted Zelenka at his desk, writing something.

"What are you doing, Radek?" Rodney asked, in a better mood than he normally was at this time of night, due to seeing Keller completely naked. Radek looked up in surprise at the civil tone.

"I am writing a poem to Colonel Carter," He said somewhat in defense and somewhat in defeat. "Yet I do not think she will realize it was from me. Ever since we were trapped together in the tight transporter…I cannot stop thinking about her."

"Hmm…writing a letter is good. Maybe you should send her a box of chocolates with that letter. Girls like chocolate-at least, my sister and Teyla do." Rodney said without thinking, his mind still on Keller. Radek frowned at him.

"Are you all right, Rodney? Generally you are not this kind to me, especially when we have run out of coffee."

"I saw Keller naked," Rodney said wistfully, and Radek choked. Rodney was brought back to reality. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"You actually saw her naked? How?" Radek demanded, curious and wondering if he should call Colonel Sheppard.

"I walked in on her by accident-I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me," Rodney admitted. "And I was going to ask her to a late night snack, but…well, she was just standing there. Bending down to pick her clothes up. And she was _naked_." Rodney said, turning wistful again.

"You have said that already," Radek pointed out dryly.

"Yes, but she was _naked_. She was more beautiful than the moon that was shining on her," Rodney said, awed as his mind kept repeating that one scene in his head. Radek sighed.

"We both have got it bad, yes? Me wishing to be with Colonel Carter and you wishing to be with Dr. Keller. Two beautiful women who probably don't even notice as more than the passing acquaintance." Radek paused. "Colonel Sheppard would say that that would be cause enough for the two of us to get drunk."

Rodney agreed, as Radek did generally have decent alcohol. Radek poured the two of them a glass, and then they were talking in great detail about what they would like to do with the two women.

"I would…shower her with gifts," Radek said with a giggle. It was three in the morning. Rodney had gotten into the labs at midnight. And now they were well beyond drunk. "I will…give her sonnets and chocolates like she's never received before!"

"Carter would probably want something like technology she's never seen before," Rodney snorted, and then turned wistful. He dug into his desk, and bought out his pad and a pen. "I'm going to write Keller a poem describing her beauty. I'm going to give it to her anonymously and see if she can't guess who gave it to her."

"Good idea! I'll help!" Radek said, and then promptly fell off his seat as he went to get paper for himself by reaching across the desk. "Then again, maybe I should just lie here on the floor." He muttered, but pushed himself up with a sigh and sat back in the chair in a lopsided fashion.

"_Your body is prettier than moonlight,_

_Your hair shines brighter than the sun._

_And when you smile and your eyes are light-_

_I'm sure my day is done._

_You are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen_

_Your body is as smooth as a river stream_

_And in the midst of all this darkness_

_I find that seeing you is pure bliss._

_The galaxy is surely the best place to be_

_With Jennifer Keller in it with me."_

"Not…hic…bad." Radek admitted. "It needs work,"

"It's good enough," Rodney said with a smile. "I wonder if she'll guess that I'm the one who wrote it?" He asked. "Let's go drop it off at her place."

"Help me with mine first!" Radek protested, and-after a few minutes of doing just that-the two of them got together, and stumbled their way towards Keller and Carter's rooms, sliding the love poems underneath their doors. Rodney and Radek both agreed that the pair of them would be sending a love poem every night and seeing how long it would take for the two women to guess who it was from. Even if Keller never figured it out, Rodney thought that if he could get her to smile by sending the poems, then it was worth it.

_**End**_

* * *

><p>*I wrote the poem along with the story, just for those who were curious about where the poem came from.*<p> 


End file.
